Secret Santa
by FaeThropp-Tiggular
Summary: Elphaba, Fiyero, Nessa, Glinda, and Boq, spend Lurelinemas Day together. They exchange presents, via previously drawing names from a hat, for a secret santa gift exchange. Fluff to ensue! Pairings: Fiyeraba and Bessa. Sorry if this summary sucks. I promise the fic is better than it's summary. ONESHOT


**AN- Hello Everyone! I wanted to whip up something, cute, fluffy, and warm for Christmas Eve! I wanted to write this for all those reviewers, who every day, put a smile on my face with their reviews! I want to say Merry Christmas, to those who celebrate Christmas, and Happy Holidays, who don't. Either way, I hope you all have a good time with family! One last thing, is I want to recognize, is 'Katherine The Fabulous' (who I know is reading this), and I just wanted to say that you never fail to review one of my stories, and I really appreciate it. I look forward to your reviews, each time it's a new story or chapter. So without further a due, I would like to dedicate this one-shot to, Katherine The Fabulous, who is one awesome reviewer!**

**Onto the fluff! **

"Fiyero, don't get why we have to do this…" Elphaba whined, as they walked back to her dorm.

"Because Fae, it's fun to be festive, sometimes." Fiyero smiled to her, linking their hands together. She blushed to his touch, smiling to the warm connection.

"It's not when people make the joke, that _It's Lurelinemas, hey you should like this holiday, Elphaba, it involves green_." She finished, raising an eyebrow, at Fiyero.

Fiyero winced, "Sorry, Fae. I thought- Well- You know," he chuckled, through the pain, "Um- Well… I got nothing… Sorry Fae." He said, as he rubbed his thumb against hers, on their linked hands.

"It's fine, Yero. I'm used to it. At least it was orginal." She half-smiled.

Fiyero stopped dead in his tracks, slightly jerking her hand, getting her attention. He placed the bag, he had been carrying, onto the floor, cupping Elphaba face within his hands, caringly, "No, Elphaba, it's not fine. You shouldn't have to be _used to it_, no one should. I'm sorry, that I said it. I meant it jokingly, and I didn't think it hurt you. I meant it the green comment, not because of your skin, but because anytime, I ask you what your favourite colour is, you say green. So I meant you must love Lurelinemas, because it involved green. I'm sorry, I ever said it, Fae. I take it back. I know that won't help, but I take it back." He brushed her cheek, with his thumb.

She smiled, "Its fine, Yero. I know you didn't mean it like that, but just after all the insults, over the years, I guess I took it as one, when you didn't at all mean it that way. It's fine. I promise it's behind me." She pleaded for him, to believe her. Fiyero traced her eyes for any sense of lying, but there was nothing, but her dark, mocha eyes staring at him.

Fiyero stood staring into her eyes, until he embraced her into a kiss, which she passionately returned, when they broke apart, they were both smiling like a little kid that stole a cookie from the cookie jar; very proud of the accomplishment.

"We should probably continue to your dorm. Everyone is probably already there." Fiyero smiled.

"Good idea." Elphaba agreed, laughing, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I have to admit that I did kind of lie." Elphaba smiled.

"What?" Fiyero's eyes wide.

"My favourite colour is blue." She said, rubbing the diamonds on his hand, smiling looking to his eyes. He smiled back, kissing her on the cheek.

After a small walk, they reached Elphaba and Glinda's dorm room, knocking on the door. A bouncing blonde, probably too loud for her own good, answered the door, pulling them in greeting them. As Fiyero suspected, everyone was their already. Nessa was sitting in her chair, next Boq with a box on her lap, Boq sat beside Nessa, with a larger box on his lap, holding a drink of some sort, and then Galinda had obviously planted herself on her bed, opposite to Elphaba's, and to the right of Nessa and Boq. Elphaba made her way to Nessa first before making her way to her bed, then planting herself on it so Fiyero could still fit too, but feel included in the conversation.

Fiyero walked over to Nessa, "Hey Nessie." He smiled, leaning to hug her. Nessa smiled returning the hug, "Hello, Fiyero." As he stood up from the hug, she realized what he was doing.

"No way, Tiggulaar. You've waited since we drew the names. You can wait 5 more minutes." She teased. Elphaba just shook her head, softly laughing on her bed. He was never going to grow up. Fiyero pouted out his bottom lip, but kindly walked over, sitting with Elphaba on the bed, wrapping his hand around her waist.

Glinda bounced over to her bed, plopping onto it, "Okay, whose going first?" she smiled, looking to everyone. No-one volunteered, so she figured she'd volunteer for someone,"I guess, I'll go first…" Walked over to her shelf, getting a box, lifting it, and bringing it back to the bed, then making way to Nessa.

"Here Nessa. Merry Lurelinemas." She smiled to Nessa, whose gently took the box from her.

Nessa expression, was priceless, as she lifted something from the box.

"It's beautiful, Nessa." Elphaba exclaimed, as her sister held up a bright, yet warming blue dress, much like the one Glinda, had worn to the Ozdust, but it was blue, and was a bit different from Glinda's, which was finished with a light purple sash, around where her waist would be.

"Thank you, Glinda. It's gorgeous," She smiled to her, as she made her way over to Nessa for a hug, then Nessa turned to Boq, "Maybe I could wear it to the Ozdust?" she smiled, hoping.

"Of course." He smiled to her, examining the dress.

"Okay, Nessa since you got yours, whoever you bought for, gets their next." Glinda screeched, smiling.

Nessa wheeled herself over towards Elphaba bed. Everyone thought Nessa had gotten Elphaba, until she moved to the other side, "Here, Fiyero." She smiled.

"Thank, Ness." He took the box from her, beginning to unwrap it. He opened the lid, to find a thick, soft, emerald green knitted scarf in the box."

He smiled to Nessa, "Thank you, Nessa." She smiled, "I made it myself too, and I heard you like green…" she smiled, to Elphaba, who shot her sister a glance, but Nessa ignored it.

"That makes it that much more special Ness, knowing you made it." He smiled," and you're right, I do love green." He smiled, raising his eyebrows at Elphaba, who elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow. Really the ribs?" he rubbed his side," I love you too, Fae." And she smirked, proudly.

"I guess it's my turn." Fiyero admitted, grabbing the bag from beside him, smiling he turned to Elphaba.

"Here, Fae." He handed her the bag, but she looked suspicious.

"What?"

"Did you actually get my name?"

"Yes."

She raised her eyebrows, knowing the Fiyero would switch to get her name.

"Does it really matter, Fae?" he asked.

Elphaba decided to give up, when she saw Boq, slightly avoiding eye contact with her. She figured he switched with Fiyero, so he would get Glinda, because Glinda had Nessa, Nessa had Fiyero, Fiyero had her, She had Boq, which left Boq to have Glinda, if he switched with Fiyero.

"No it doesn't." she smiled,"And it doesn't hurt, that you know me best."

"Mmm." Glinda mumbled from the other side of the room.

"You too, Glin." She said to make her best friend happy. Knowing Glinda, she smiled from the other side of the room.

Elphaba turned back to her bag, that Fiyero handed her. There was a mixture of a few different things, and she shot him a glance, and he knew what it meant, he put his hands up in defence, "No-one said anything of it had to be only one. You do deserve it, Fae. You rarely get anything for yourself." He smiled, and she couldn't resist it. She smiled, beginning to pull out the objects. She pulled out a black journal, a navy blue scarf, almost looking like Fiyero's, and a small box. She asked about it before opening it, and Fiyero's face told that he was waiting for her to open that one the most, because the grin he wore was ear to ear.

She opened it up to find a charm bracelet.

"Do you want me to put it on?" Fiyero asked, and Elphaba nodded. As he put it on her wrist, he explained about all the charms.

"I found this charm bracelet, well-"he correct," the bracelets itself, and then you could custom order the charms for whatever you wanted them, and then they'd put the charm onto the bracelet. So I chose these charms, because they resembled things importance to you." He smiled, watching her turn the bracelet to see all the charms. First was a witch hat, another was a small book, a lion cub, a wand, silver shoes, a pink jewel, and a blue diamond.

She looked to him, with a smile that he didn't think he'd ever seen before, she leaped (as much as someone could 'leap' sitting beside the person), and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Yero." She whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome, Fae." He smiled, rubbing her back as he was returning the hug.

She sat back on the bed again, turning to grab something off the table beside her. A rectangle package, handing it to Boq. Boq unwrapped it, and found a journal inside.

"Thanks, Elphaba." He smiled.

"You're welcome, Boq."

He smiled to Glinda handing her, her gift. She unwrapped it, pulling out a new hand mirror that was the brightest pink, Elphaba thought she had ever seen.

She also saw the look in Boq's eyes. Though he was with her sister, he also loved Glinda, from the moment he saw her. But, Nessa hates being babied. So Elphaba left it. She was going to have to learn somethings on her own.

But, it was a good day all in all. Everyone loved their gifts. They went to get hot chocolate, and Elphaba read the group, some old Lurelinemas tales. The day ended with everyone, just spending time together talking, about this and that. Elphaba ended her Lurelinemas Day, with her wrapped within Fiyero's arms, feeling the warmth, and comfort of him, and then next thing he said, was the only thing she truly wanted, the one thing that she wanted to hear. Three simple words, with a touch of affection on the end.

"I love you, Fae. Merry Lurelinemas." He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Yero." She smiled," Merry Lurelinemas." She reached up, kissing him on the lips.

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, nothing could. She had all she ever wanted, or needed. She had her friends, she had her sister, but most of all she had her Yero.


End file.
